Volver a verte
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post Michigan, Pre 1x01 Piloto. La primera vez que Cuddy volvio a ver a House.


**Disclainer**: "Volver a verte" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. House, Cuddy y el resto de los personajes mencionados no son míos, son de la Fox y de su creador, el Shore and company. Yo no intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota**: No tengo ni idea, de porque aún no publique este fic aquí. Cada día estoy más tonta. Quienes sois fijos por aquí sabéis que yo tenía una teoría súper elaborada de porque House era House y Cuddy era Cuddy, que he ido desarrollando en diversos fic a lo largo del tiempo. Nada me la había negado y yo era feliz. El "baile" de la temporada pasada me jorobo mi súper mega teoría, que sigo pensando es mejor que la real, pero bueno, es que no tengo abuela. Seguramente esto es lo último o penúltimo que escribo respecto al tema, porque ya lo tenía pensado y sólo me quedaba darle forma... Es triste, pero al pensar que ya no puede ser cannon, me desmotiva bastante. Lo que ahora da un poco igual porque tenemos un cannon huddy más que interesante.

**Tipo**: Post Michigan, Pre 1x01 Piloto con datos de 1x21 Tres Historias. Triste Huddy en el corazón pero no en la forma. Para todos los públicos. Y con datos de mis fanfic anteriores Deberías y Talón de Aquiles.

**Escrito en febrero de 2010**

* * *

**VOLVER A VERTE.**

Mentiría si dijera que no le vio entrar por Urgencias. Mentiría. Así que prefiere no recordar ese día, pero se acuerda. Hacía apenas unos meses que la habían otorgado el honor de la jefatura de Urgencias. Era joven y prometedora y casi, casi… había olvidado quien fue. Quien había sido. Quien deseo ser.

Le vio entrar pasadas las seis de la tarde, cuando ella ya debería de haberse ido a su casa. Con su aire de suficiencia. Gritando a las enfermeras...

Iba acompañado de una mujer morena que le miraba con preocupación y le pedía calma.

Se escondió en su despacho.

La prometedora, joven y siempre eficiente doctora Cuddy se escondió en su despacho. Lo recuerda cada día y cada día se avergüenza, pero lo hizo.

Se escondió en su despacho.

Ahí radica el problema. O uno de ellos.

Hacía 9 años, 5 meses y 3 días que no lo veía. Aunque tampoco parecía realmente él. A primera vista sí, pero,… pero se encontró echando un vistazo descuidado al parte de entradas.

Gregory House.

Su Greg.

El Greg de otra.

Fue fácil darse cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como pensaba o que el pasado no estaba tan lejos como lo recordaba.

Su último recuerdo fue el de su llanto entre sueños en un hospital. Él huyó. Ni una carta, ni una llamada. Casi 10 años sin saber de él y de repente… de repente vuelve, aparece de la nada.

En la nada.

Toda una vida sin saber.

Por qué recordar.

Se escondió en su despacho como una niña asustada. Como una mujer que acaba de perder a su hija. Como una joven que había perdido la inocencia. Se escondió.

Se escondió como Lisa… durante más de dos días.

Cuddy cree que hay radica toda la culpabilidad que la ha carcomido desde entonces. No fue quien tenía que haber sido. No fue quien le correspondía ser. Le falló, que él la hubiera fallado a ella anteriormente no era una escusa, no para ella.

Ella era mejor.

Mejor que él.

Ella no pudo huir.

Se quedo en Michigan. Donde cada senda le recordaba a él. Cada clase. Cada cafetería. Cada ruido. Cada grieta. Donde todo la recordaba lo que podía haber sido, lo que era.

Fue la primera de su promoción.

Las facultades de medicina se la sorteaban... Dedicada, profesional, inteligente, resuelta... con un talón de Aquiles que escondió dentro de su corazón, porque no podía dejar de recordarlo con cariño.

Tal vez hubiera podido adivinar. Ser un poco como él. Después de todo él la enseño… pero se escondió.

Sin embargo él también fallo. Y eso lo hacía incluso más difícil. Dos veces fue su vida la que estuvo en peligro, su niña y su pierna, y dos veces erro su diagnóstico. Fue incapaz de diagnosticar. El rey de la medicina. El insigne Gregory House.

Ya le habían echado de 5 hospitales.

Tal vez lo que más la sorprendió a Cuddy es no saber que él vivía tan cerca de ella. Es diferente cuando hay sentimientos. Es diferente cuando nos duele a nosotros. La gente siempre miente. También él.

Cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, después de tres días ocultandose. La taladro con la mirada mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Lisa aún recuerda esa mirada.

Aún la duele. Aún la paga.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Se le lleno la boca con cada silaba y sonó a insulto.

- Otro médico incompetente sin capacidad de reacción.

Los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas.

Bajo la cabeza y respiro hondo. Había revisado tres veces la resonancia antes de entrar. No recordaba cual era el plan, pero esconderse ya no parecía una opción.

La había cagado.

Era ella la defraudada. La abandonada. La que se quedó sola en un hospital. La que perdió una hija y un amor el mismo día sin saber porque. La que le guardo memoria durante años. La que le amo incluso cuando amarle era una necedad. La que siguió su carrera en la distancia. La que le iba a...

Tal vez fuera mejor no acarrear encima con el pasado.

- La resonancia ha revelado un problema – dijo con su tono más profesional.  
- ¿Bromea? – rebatió él con ironía.  
- Siento que ninguno de sus doctores lo haya visto antes. Yo personalmente me encargaré de supervisar su tratamiento.

Por un momento creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. El brillo de Greg... pero se equivocaba.

- Vas a rajarme ¿verdad?

Ese día, nació Cuddy.

FIN


End file.
